Many new vehicles are available with an electronic RF “key” that need not be removed from the user's pocket, purse, or wallet (and may require no button presses or user manipulation) to unlock, access, start, and/or drive the vehicle. The presence of a control device (herein also called “key” or “key fob”, etc.) in proximity to or inside the vehicle (automatically detected by a vehicle system) is all the user needs to open doors, start the motor, etc.
The current art comprises a key fob or similar item that is usually dedicated to a specific vehicle(s) and provides access to that vehicle(s), access controlled area, item, and/or access controlled device. While such a key fob may have other secondary functions, such an LED flashlight, etc., its primary function is that of an access control device. This has proven convenient, and popular, especially when no user manipulation of the device is needed to access the vehicle. However, if a person owns more than one vehicle and the different vehicles use incompatible proprietary systems for providing access, the person must carry more than one key fob to have the functionality for each vehicle. The current embodiment of these key fobs are on the order of half the size of a small cell phone, and inconvenient to carry along with the usual complement of keys and other typical portable electronics devices. Carrying a key fob along with a cell phone in a trouser pocket creates a sizable lump.
In accordance with common practice, the various described features are not drawn to scale, but are drawn to emphasize specific features relevant to the invention. Reference characters denote like elements throughout the figures and text.